Mixed Monochrome
by ZombieSquad
Summary: What happens when a strange looking troll servant is sent out to exterminate his bosses target but instead gets captured by the target? read more inside.
1. Be the White-haired troll?

** +=Be the White-haired...troll?**

I follow a cerulean blood down a way to long hallway. Her heels make an irritating clicking sound as she steps on the tile. Her name is Mortis Ahvian, or as everyone else calls her Betrayer. She is about a 12 sweeps old and usually over exaggerates the sounds 'ah', 'eh', 'uh', and 'oh'. Her mid length hair neatly flows around her downward curved horns. Her pointy ears are pierced multiple times, her silver jewelry dangling proudly from them. From what I have learned from the other servants in this hive she is the type who only looks out for herself no matter what. I have heard a few stray words like "such a snitch" and "terrible backstabber". Obviously she is not someone I'd like to be around, or serve, but I have no say in the matter. Especially under these… circumstances.

She makes an abrupt stop, catching me off guard and causing me to bump into her. She whips around and hisses at me. I am not one of her favorite servants. Just a few days into this job and she's already sick of me. Well, I've had enough of this as well. She harasses me about every little thing and keeps me up at all hours of the night with small and stupid requests. I growl back clenching my fist.

"You Gog damned idiot!" before I could think words began flowing out of my mouth. "Look, I don't care how much money you spent on me! I am Mischief! HE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" I scowl at her trying hard not to back down. "Crap, Mischief is referring to himself in third person again. Mischief will surely be punished for thi- wait this is her fault anyways. Mischief used to be royalty and Mischief should be treated as such. Not like some disgusting peasant blood." I think to myself for a bit. Unfortunately, this made me very vulnerable to the slap across the face Mortis had just given me. I let out an unintentional whimper as I fell on the tile.

"I will not stand attitude from filth like you." She grabs a fistful of my hair including my ponytail and begins dragging me down the corridor. I screech and claw at her to let me go.

"*huff* ARGH! Where are you taking Mischief?" I scream.

"Shut it you ungrateful little grub! You'll get your punishment. But first…" she clears her throat and makes her voice sickly sweet. She drops me and I calm down.

"Dear Mischief, as my servant you must do as I say. Now I'm sure you have heard the rumors from my other servants, hmm. Well, maybe you haven't… the ones who do make it back I force to keep quiet about those subjects and…" She shakes her head; clearing her thoughts.

"Anyways, I need you to go out and kill someone for me. She looks like this." She hands me a piece a paper with a sketch that looked like a wriggler drew it.

"It shouldn't be too hard to catch her if you're stealthy enough."

"You expect me to use this PITIFUL EXCUSE for a drawing in order for me to locate my target. I'm flattered by your compliment of my perceptiveness," I say. "I guess she does respect me a little." She scowls at me again. I ignore her and begin drawing a better picture on the back of the paper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yells.

"Drawing." My reply was simple and plain. She began clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. She starts muttering under her breath.

"P-perhaps I made a mistake with this purchase. He's so arrogant and his hair and eyes are so weird. No, take control. SLAVE! I ORDER YOU TO ST-"

"Excuse me, but you're interrupting," I cut her off. "I suggest you quiet down while I finish this." I continue sketching and finishing off the final details.

"There. Now I'm done." I smirk as she snarls, fire in her eyes.

"Is this her?" I hand the paper back to her.

"I guess. Don't think you're better than me just because you can draw."

"I personally think it does," I sneer.

"JUST GO!" she snapped pointing in the direction of the exit. She turned back,"Oh, and good luck…You'll need it." I give her a puzzled look before straightening myself up and leaving.

/Later/

"Excuse me, miss," I said, stopping a random mustard blood on the street. Both of her eyes were a bright red and her hair was cut very short. She had strange freckle-like spots on her face, across her nose. Her clothes had many patches in them, but most were covered by a thick black apron. She looked at me with dull and tired eyes.

"Yeah. You need something?"

"Oh, um, yes. I was wondering if you knew where I could find…" I unwrap the paper in my pocket and read the name. "The Silencer." The woman's eyes widened. She shook nervously.

"Bless you traveler. May your brave or foolish efforts not be in vain."

"Look lady, Mischief isn't looking for a prophecy. He just wants you to show him the way." She rolls her eyes.

"Hmph. I believe I heard something about a place the Silencer goes during this time of day… but it'll cost you." I bite my lip thinking it over.

"How much?"

"6 gold pieces."

"WHAT!? That's outrageous."

"Well then, I'll take my business elsewhere." She turns, beginning to leave.

"Wait! Fine, take the money." I grumpily pull the money out of my money pouch. "Ahvian better reimburse me."

"So, where is she." The lowblood studied the coins, flipping them over a few times, making sure they were real. She preceded to bite one before looking at it again and dropping it into her apron pocket.

"Well, I heard from someone that she likes to go stalking around Hingesnatcher's Woods around this time. Maybe she's over there." I turn and at a certain angle I was able to see the woods.

"Okay then. Thank you, I guess." I begin to trek in the direction leaving the women behind me. I began to regret wearing my good shoes and wish I was wearing something more comfortable. "Oh well. All I have to do is kill this one chick and I can go back to my respite block and rest in my recuperacoon." I sigh, contempt just thinking of the cool sopor oozing around my body. Soon, I am at my destination. I look around not being able to see anything, or anyone for that matter.

"Hm. Where is she? The lowblood said she'd be here. Wait. What's that?" A gust of wind blew something in the trees. The object made a soft clinking sound as the wind blew through it.

"Is that a-." I move closer to the object. It begins to take on a more definite shape. It turned out to be a skeleton with strings tying it to a bunch of trees.

"Who put this up here? And was there a reason behind it?"

"FREEZE ASSHOLE!" I did as I was told and stiffened up. A scythe's blade was pressed against my neck. "Shit, I'm in trouble."


	2. Be the attacker

**+= Be the attacker**

I stood behind some suspicious looking character. A honey blood told me that some weirdo was looking for me, and here he is. His life was now in my very judgmental hands. He wore an eye patch and his hair was unnaturally shiny and pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed very properly so obviously he couldn't have been from the low blood district. That only leaves one conclusion. I hold my scythe a little closer to his neck.

"Why are you looking for me? You work for Ahvian, don't you?" I demanded answers. This wasn't the first time the sneaky witch has tried sending someone to kill me. And honestly, by the looks of this guy she must really want to kill him, because he doesn't look like he'd stand a chance against me.

"Heh heh. Say your prayers because my sxythe shows no merxy," I say my sentence not sounding as cool due to my speech impediment. He chuckles causing me to tighten my grip on the handle.

"That's a pretty little weapon you've got there…" he moves his hand to the inner lining of his jacket, making me a little more on edge. He stops suddenly.

"Where's my-" he gasps only to be cut off by the jangling of the skeleton.

"L00king f0r s0mething?" It asks in a hollow tone. The man jumps back frightened. I giggle at his response.

"You should have seen your faxe. Sxared like a little grub."

"Mischief wasn't scared!" he denied.

"The hexk…" "What was that? Who's Mischief? Is that his name? Why was he talking like that?" As the questions raced around my mind the skeleton changed into a corpse and tore himself off the tree. His hair was a duller color than normal troll hair and was messily sprayed everywhere. The only thing that seemed to manage it, somewhat, was his goggles which had a satellite attached to it. There where large rings around his eyes, that glowed slightly, and he had stitches all over his body. He smiles a bit at the both of us. I lower my scythe down a bit. This made Mischief (?) freak out a lot more.

"Wha-? How did-? But you-? How?" He sputtered out not able to spit out a sentence.

"With lots and lots of blaxk magix," I say. Felorange, my zombie/corpse buddy, nodded. Felorange holds up a small blade, it looked similar to one of my scapels. I guess it was the weapon Mischief was looking for.

"This sucks," he says.

"MISCHIEF COMMANDS YOU TO PUT THAT DOWN OR ELS-" and once again the stranger was cut off.

"This blade is pitiful, and y0u sh0uld feel bad." Felorange glared at him.

"Why you…" Mischief lunged at Felo which was my queue to attack. I made a clean slice across his chest. His face registered shock and he staggered back a few steps before he collapsed. There was an awkward silence as both I and Felorange looked down at Mischief's body.

"That was quick," Felorange said.

"Well, I did warn him. No. Merxy." I said plainly looking at my moirail then at the body. My eyes widen.

"What is that?" I crouched down to examine the blood spilling from the troll.

"Dude, his blood's all freaky and weird." I look back up at Felo who has pursed his lips and looked down at me.

"Mhm. He's g0t the weird bl00d." Felorange rolls his eyes.

"Oh, shut up. I have an exxellent exxuse unlike this guy. Look. You see how it kind of like a murky brown from afar, but if you look xloser you xan see a few different xolors. See, here's blue and there's purple. Ooh and I spy some yellow in this area along with green. This is so awesome. He'd be a perfect speximen." I sigh.

"Too bad those stupid high bloods shut down my lab and stole my researxh. Suxh a shame." Felorange isn't listening. He's looking down at the corpse.

"He sure is bleeding al0t. Are y0u sure y0u didn't cut him t00 deep?" He looked genuinely concerned for the dude who was looking to kill me.

"Aw, xome on, Felo. You know I only kill in the arena. Are you starting to pity the rainbow blood?"

"WHAT? Are y0u kidding me? Did y0u see his knife! It was pathetic! And h0w quickly he went d0wn after being hit just 0nce! Weak!"

"*cough, cough* Ungh, You know Mischief can hear you…ugh." The body twitches a bit. I kick him, causing him to pass out again.

"It'd be most reasonable to get him to the arena before he xomes too," I whisper to Felorange just in case Mischief woke up again.

"Are y0u sure they'd take him?" He asked.

"Of xourse," I said cheerily, "The high bloods xould always use more entertainment. Besides, I think they'd love to see fresh blood spilled instead of the same old ones.

"And by they would l0ve to see; you mean y0u'd l0ve to sink your teeth int0."

"Shut it. Xannibals can't be picky. This is just a blessing to be grateful for. Someone new to xhallenge me," I said calmly and as dignified as possible as I help Felorange pick up Mischief. We hoist him over his shoulder. I blew my bangs out from over my left eye only to watch it fall back into place.

"Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrre. Like y0u weren't just waiting f0r s0me0ne t0 c0me al0ng and challenge you s0 y0u'd have a reas0n t0 hunt them d0wn and bring them back t0 the arena." I stare at him for a moment before whipping around and slapping him in the face with my ponytail. He stumbles a bit under Mischief's weight but regains his composure and walks behind me, to the arena. As we keep walking Felorange begins to whine.

"Sylllllllllll-! This assh0le is getting bl00d 0n me!

"We'll deal with it when we get to the arena," I responded. No later than after I had said that was a loud thump and clatter heard from behind me. I turn to see Felorange, now a stack of bones, with Mischief on the ground groaning next to him.

"If y0u can put me back t0gether, we can m0ve 0n!" the bones chattered.

"How about no," I said, not even batting an eyelash. I grab Mischief by the collar of his shirt and leave. There was no way I'd ruin my new favorite shirt with his blood. It was a light blue- gray shirt that buttoned from the side. It looked nice with my black necklace. It had my sign, Serpens Caput, on it. Felorange's voice can barely be heard behind me, which meant he must be having a hard time putting all those pieces together. "Idiot. Shouldn't have disassembled himself in the first place."

"Bleh," Mischief sounded signaling he had awakened.

"What?"

"Blehhhhhhhhhhh. Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!Bllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh!"

"Stop." I commanded shaking him slightly.

"No. Considering you mortally injured Mischief, he decided to get back at you."

"STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!?" I snapped.

"Mischief can't help it. When he's scared or angry or otherwise distresses he'll talk like this no matter how hard he tries. So he suggests you get used to it or be forever bothered by an uncontrollable habit."

"Well, I won't have to. We're here." I drag him into a clearing and approach the large stadium.

"Welxome." I say. "Pray you won't die here."


	3. Continue being Mischief

**+= Continue being Mischief, the white-haired...troll?**

I stared up at the building eyes wide. I was abruptly snapped out of my daze by the jerk of my collar. I growl at the troll. She was now talking to another troll.

"'Sup, Sarkus. Who's here?" Sarkus was a blue blood clad in armor and a visor that covered both his eyes. He was only slightly taller than the female. He looked like a serious guy both his horns intact and long.

"N#thing much. Alth#ugh a sea dweller is attending, s# y#u will have t# take tw# packets t#day," He said, his voice strong and calm. Silencer sticks her tounge out and makes a gagging sound.

"Geez, don't they know that it's already hard enough to swallow one paxket. Stupid seadweller," she mutters.

"Hey. Watch h#w y#u talk ab#ut y#ur superi#rs."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't bite the hand that feeds you and all that jazz."

"I'm seri#us. Y#u c#uld get in big tr#-"

"HEY!" a loud yell catches everyone's attention. A large deer stumbles through the clearing. It looked like the flesh was melting off its bones and it smelled disgusting like a corpse. It collapsed and a loud pop could be heard. The beast began convulsing on the ground and screaming. Both Sarkus and I watched in horror, but Silencer just stared, like she had seen this before. Finally, the deer stopped moving. There was a loud hiss and its body began shrinking. The fur that covered it began weaving each hair together while other areas it grew thinner and shorter. Soon where the deer was laying was the zombie fully clothed.

I was about to say something but as I opened my mouth Silencer said, "Black magic."

"I… said…t0 wait!" The zombie said a little out of breath, standing up.

"Psh, and I said no," Silencer responded. The zombie huffed and then turned his attention to Sarkus.

"Hey, you g0t new shades. Nice." Even though I couldn't see his eyes I knew that the Felorange zombie made him uncomfortable. "I would be, too. Judging by the familiarity he must come here as much as the Silencer."

"Um, y-yes. I asked my matesprit t# buy me a pair and he did. He's very kind." A sharp coppery taste filled my mouth. I spat it out to see that the blood was now in my mouth.

"HELLO! MISCHIEF IS BLEEDING TO DEATH OVER HERE! NO HURRY OR ANYTHING!" I yell.

"Stop being a drama queen." Silencer said.

"#h I didn't even n#tice y#u sitting there." He turns to Silencer.

"Please bring the captive t# his cell. His injuries will be cared f#r there. Then prepare f#r y#ur battle." Silencer sighs and brings me inside the colesium-like building.

"You're lucky. You're going to see why people call me the Silencer," she says giving me a devious look before laughing and throwing me into a cell. A few moments after she left a troll with bright red dyed hair came in. both of here eyes were different colors and she appeared to have no horns. Her short hair was pulled up into a messy high ponytail.

"Who he'ya needs mah hey'lp?" I weakly raise my hand.

"Well, not ta worry. I'mma fix ya up real nice." She holds a medical kit and brings out a bottle, a cloth, a needle, and thread. After an hour of wincing, cleaning, and stitching, I was all patched up, and the lady left. I decided to curl up next to a wall and cry. "Nothing is going how Mischief thought, and now mischief is going to die a horrible death." A rusty and semi-broken speaker above me squeaks.

"Now, presenting…. Syllia Veinix! The Silencer!" the crowd is heard cheering from over the microphone and outside. This made me weep harder.

"And this is a special treat," The announcer continued, "She has taken not one, but two packets of the 'Danger Solution' and will be chained down, unlike previous battles. Let's begin!"

"HeY, NeWBie." I turn myself to face a troll who looked battered in bruised. He looked like he was a troll between Felorange and Syllia. Someone on the brink of death but not dead yet.

"i'M uP! You SHouLD WaTCH…iF i Die, TaKe iT aS a LeSSoN oN WHaT NoT To Do…"

"Why would you say that?"

"No BiG DeaL! THe HiGHBLooDs THiNK i'M FuNNY, So i'LL GeT ReViVeD…BuT i WiSH i'D GeT BoRiNG aLReaDY…" His face was sad and weary as he walked to a large and heavy black gate.

"W-wait! What do you mean 'revived'?"

"I'LL eXPLaiN LaTeR, KiD. NoW, JuST WaTCH." The chains of the gate clanked and clattered as they lifted the gate. The brave troll walked out into the light and I moved to the barred window to observe the scene. There were a lot of highbloods out there, cheering and waiting to see new blood splash against the already stained and sandy ground. Theres a loud snarl and the Silencer clenched her teeth. Her eyes were wild and slightly faded. "Effects from the 'Solution." Her muscles tightened as she lunged at the other troll. The chain the announcer had talked about was very long and snaked around the arena. This gave the silencer a lot more freedom than what I had originally thought.

She rushed past her victim, blurring the vision of him for a moment before moving again. This time towards one of the walls. The other troll eyes were widened in shock and fear. The side of his face was torn and bleeding a dull purple very badly. The crowd cheered and laughed. Silencer grinned blood dripping from her mouth and tongue. She jumps on the wall and kicks off of it, twisting in the air and kicking him in the back of the head. Blood spewed out of his new injury as he fell on the ground. Silencer licked her lips and cackled at his body. She jumped at him again this time ending it by clawing through the fabric of his shirt and digging into his stomach and chomping down on his Chitinous windhole. The smell and sight was too overwhelming and I threw up. The new smell made it even worse. My eyes were watering and my nose running. I began to cry some more for the fallen troll.

"The winner is THE SILENCER!" The crowd went wild. One brightly dressed troll raced out and began taunting Silencer as two other trolls grabbed the body and ran to the exit. The Colorful troll followed lead and left the Silencer to bask in the crowd's cries and cheers. She didn't look amused in the slightest, now that the body was gone.

Someone had made the mistake of throwing a can at Silencer. She caught it and crushed it in her hand turning in the direction of the troll. She dropped the can. I noticed it was scorched as it hit the ground. Her hands and eyes seemed to glow as she ran at the wall. Her hands left the wall charred as she began scaling it snarling, "Everyone's going to die!"

Everyone on that side screamed and were frantically trying to move out of the way. Silencer was suddenly pulled of the wall, he chain taught. As she crashed on the ground she turned to see Sarkus, the blue blood, holding the end of it. He held a large cattle rod in hand. Silencer growled at him ready to pounce.

"V#ltage Strike." He moved around her attack and put the large rod against her back. She screamed as she was hit with a shock. She falls on the ground twitching.

"Jerk. You didn't have to shoxk me that hard," she groaned groggily.

"Just take the antid#te bef#re y#u try t# hurt #ne #f the bystanders again."

"Fine." I watch her inject herself with some blue liquid and the glowing fades. They both walk out of the arena, most likely to meet up with the zombie. I lean against the wall and cry some more.

"Get up you piece of crap." I whimper as I look up at none other than Betrayer herself.

"I want you to use this knife in the arena tomorrow," she says handing me my blade.

"M-my knife." The sight of it cheered me up a bit. Suddenly a thought passed my mind.

"This blade is bad and y0u sh0uld feel bad."

"MISCHIEF IS DOOMED!" I cover my face with my hands.

"Wait. Why don't you rescue m-." Ahvian was nowhere in sight.

"She left me. Great." My eyes felt prickly, like I was going to cry again.

"Mischief is going to fight tomorrow, how is he going to handle it!? OHMYGOGOHMYGOG! HE'S GONNA DIE ! HE'S GONNA DIE!"

"aW i WouLDN'T SaY THaT." My head snaps up and I turn to see the troll from earlier walk in and a guard lock the door behind him.

"Your alive!" I cheer.

"i'D Be HaPPieR iF You'D LooK LiKe You'D THouGHT i WaS CoMiNG BaCK."

"Oh, uh sorry… I don't think I ever got your name."

"ZeRo."

"Zero? That's a weird name."

"It sure is Mischief…"

"… so. You said you'd tell me about revival. Are you a zombie like Felorange."

"You MeaN THe CoRPSe THaT'S aLWaYS aRouND MoNSTeR. No NoT eXaCTLY. You See, THeRe aRe RuLeS THe MoNSTeR HaS To FoLLoW iN oRDeR To KeeP THe FaVoRiTe ViCTiMS aLiVe. FiRST, SHe MuST aSSeSS WHo WouLD Be CoNSiDeR a FaVoRiTe. THeN, SHe HaS To Be aBLe To MoRTaLLY WouND uS, BuT NoT KiLL uS iMMeDiaTeLY. IF THe HiGHBLooDS LiKe uS THeY WiLL Be QuiCK To oPeRaTe oN uS aND SaVe uS FRoM DYiNG. iF THeY DoN'T LiKe uS THeN THeY LeT uS Die. SiMPLe."

"Oh… so how does Mischief get revived."

"THe GoaL iS NoT To WiN. You'LL uNDouBTLY GeT KiLLeD. WHaT You NeeD To Do iS PuT oN a SHoW. RuN, SLiP, STRuGGLe, aNYTHiNG PaTHeTiC.

"Okay. Mischief understands. He'll put on a show."

"Yo MaN! CaLM DoWN. WHaT'S WiTH THe THiRD PeRSoN STuFF?"

"When Mischief is scared or otherwise upset he'll talk in third person! HE CAN'T HELP IT! DON'T JUDGE HIM!"

"CHiLL! iT'S KiNDa CuTe. BuT THe PoiNT iS To MaKe THe HiGHBLooDS WaNT You aLiVe. ToMoRRoW THe MoNSTeR WiLL Be CHaiNeD, GiViNG You a SLiGHT aDVaNTaGe. DoN'T Be a CoMPLeTe PuSHoVeR. WouND HeR a BiT." My eyes tear up again. There was so much pressure and a lot was happening so fast.

"Do you know how Mischief got here? He was abandoned by his parents, sold in an auction, told to assassinate someone, was stabbed, met a shape shifting zombie, and now he's here being told to die for some high bloods entertainment." I hold my arms out.

"Mischief needs a hug." Thankfully, Zero wraps his arms around me. He is very warm and comforting.

"iT'S oKaY MaN. iT'LL Be FiNe. HeRe, TaKe ThiS BLaNKeT aND ReST." He hands me a taterred and holed cloth."This doesn't qualify as a blanket"

"Um, thanks."

"NoW SLeeP." I do as I was told and lay down. I close my eyes trying not to worry about what was coming in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**+= Be Felorange the zombie**

"nice jOb this time," I tried desperately to cheer my moirail up. I didn't really blame her, though. Who wants to be shocked into submission with unthinkable amounts of electricity? Surely not I. "yOu really gOt the crOwd going."

Said moirail, Syllia Veinix, was apparently not in the mood. "My mouth tastes like shit from eating that damned troll over and over again. His muddy purple slime is making me sick."

"G# easy #n Zer#,"Sarkus said, but didn't really put any conviction on it. "N#b#dy even remembers his name, he's literally been reduced to nothing being ch#mped to death again and again."

"I wOnder what his real name is," I pondered aloud.

"I don't xare," Syllia grumbled.

"S#mething unimp#rtant, I'm sure." Sarkus answered me. "N#t belittling him even further, but his bl##d l##ks like he w#ould've been a highbl##d if s#mething hadn't g#ne wr#ng."

"WOw, what an asshOle," I joked. "I'm the lOwest Of the lOw, I'm dead. My blOOd is prObably the cOlOr Of dead everything."

Syllia's hands shot up. "Enough about this. That little grub's slime is still poisoning my taste lumps."

"Perhaps we can gO tO a pub," I offered. "There's One dOwn this path we're taking."

"I agree with...erm, Fel#range." Sarkus said nervously. I ignored the blue blood's obvious discomfort and moved on.

_Several copious servings of alcohol later..._

"WOOOT!" A loud, raucous cry split my brain in half, and I laughed like it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard in all my sweeps of existence. Because right about now, it truly was. Woot. What a silly word.

Said woot had come from the speech hole of my moirail. I snorted and attempted to pour more alcoholic fluids down her throat, and missed. I tripped over Sarkus' drunken body and hit the floor hard.

"I-I'm dead," I moaned. "Why-" I punched the floor."Is this-" SLAM,SLAM-"Damned thing sO-" SLAM, SLAM SLAM-"Painful!?"

Nearby, Syllia finally collapsed. I also found this hilarious. "yOu living trOlls sure can't hOld yOur liquOr..."I stared fuzzily before it occurred to me that she was dead.

"Oh no," I croaked. "Syl, wake up." I dragged myself over to her and knelt, then rested and put her head on my lap. "Are you dead?"

* * *

**Change in POV**

A bartender approached the group of drunken idiots. Her name is not important. "HEy, STUPIDs!"

She tapped her foot irritably when the weird corpse one, the only one still awake of the three, didn't respond.

"HEy!" She tried again, screaming this time.

"Shu-shush!" the weird but kinda cute corpse hissed. "Can't you see my mOirail is dead?"

"SHE's NOt DEAd," The bartender groaned. "SHE's JUSt UNCONSCIOUs."

"Oh." The corpse mumbled. "Syl, wake up. The bartender says you're not dead."

"Xrap." The troll called 'Syl' opened her eyes, and the bartender had to keep from laughing at her _lame_ impediment. Then she reflected on her own annoying, shouty to meek one and immediately shut up.

**SLAM!**

* * *

**+= Be Syllia Veinix**

I jolted upright as a familiar troll stormed in.

"Ahvian-" I started, but the she-troll simply smacked me in the head.

"Whehre's mah slahve?" She snapped.

"In the arena," I muttered furiously. Felorange murmured something unintelligible before collapsing against me. I ignored the flush I felt and continued to stare down the other troll. "Why do you xare anyway? Nobody told you to try and kill him by sending him to me. That's what I'd xall a dixk move."

Ahvian's eyes widened with fury. "YOU WISH!"

"Anyway, you're not getting him baxk, you had your xhanxe." I muttered. "I'm taking these drunks back."

"Fine." Ahvian hissed. She left the pub, taking care to slam the door unnecessarily hard. But I knew, deep down, this wasn't really over.

* * *

**+= Be Zero**

Be Zero? Who wants to be Zero? Certainly not you. You have better things to do than be this troll. Why do you think he's called zero? because nobody likes him. He's just highblood meat. Don't be this troll. C'mon, get.

* * *

**+= Be Silver**

You don't even know this guy. Stop playing and being a douche. Get serious.

**+= End the chapter.**

Good. There's an idea.


End file.
